Radio Frequency Identification (RFID), one-dimensional (1D) barcodes, two-dimensional (2D) barcodes, and the like are proliferating in a variety of applications including retail, warehouse, point-of-sale, supply chain, and the like. Conventionally, devices, such as RFID readers, bar code scanners, and other mobile devices with functionality incorporated therein, are configured to read and/or scan information and perform possible actions based thereon. However, conventional solutions are hard-coded, domain-specific solutions. By hard-coded, the conventional solutions are not adaptable and operate exactly as preprogrammed, and by domain-specific, the conventional solutions do not enable interaction outside of a defined domain.
Accordingly, there is a need for context based scanning and reading systems and methods.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.